Ogres
Ogres have been rumors to some; to others they have been a close brush with death. Ogres live in the east lands and don't see many other races very often, and when they do they would rather let them run off then bother with them. Ogres have been known to live from 150-300 years old. They are very large standing at 10-12 feet tall and weighing 450+ pounds. Most of their weight can be attributed to their massive bone structure and the fact that they are pretty much muscle and skin. Ogres tend to have white to tan skin, large noses and rather pointy teeth. Few people have come across the Ogres but for the most part they seem non-aggressive, except to the orcs when the orcs are trying to raid the Ogre lands. Ogres tend to be hunters and are very resourceful. All members of the tribe have a roll most are hunters while others are farmers and foragers. At first there does not look to be a leader system, but each tribe has a leader though there is nothing that he wears to discern him from the rest. When the tribe goes to war the leader is right there next to his warriors fighting. Abandoned Ogre settlements have been seen in some of the explored parts of the east lands. Some tribes seem to favor dense forests, where they build their homes in between all the trees. Most of these tribes pick an area big enough to build enough homes for all the families and try to build the houses around in a circle where the open space in the center is used for meetings and rituals. If you were walking in the forests of the east lands you wouldn't know you were coming upon one unless you knew exactly what to look for, or you stumble out into the open of the camp. Ogres tend to be naturists and try to leave as little impact as possible on the forest. Yes they are big and bulky but they try not to travel far from the tribe to hunt and always take a different route so the plants can grow back naturally. The tribes that live in the forests tend to be lighter in skin tone and more peaceful. These tribes seem to be a little more knowledgeable than the others and some have thought maybe they even dabble in shamanism. The other tribes live on the vast plains of the east land. These Ogres are a little darker in skin tone due to the constant exposure to the sun. Once again these tribes build their huts in a circle around their meeting and ritual area. These tribes believe that the land is theirs for the reaping. They have been known to clear some of the smaller forests of trees and wildlife for housing and food. But they never encroach upon the villages of the other tribe type. These tribes are the ones seen battling the Orcks the most for land and food. These tribes seem to be a little stronger than the other tribe type and a little more aggressive. Character Creation Average ability scores: Appearance—9, Personality—5, Grace—9, Knowledge—7, Wits—10, Willpower—11, Agility—9, Stamina—15, Strength—21, Awareness—12, Speed—5, Common Sense—7. Hard to Kill: Base armour class of 7; +1 to maximum life point capacity; +3 save versus crushing blows; reinforced skull structure gives damage reduction 2 against blows to the head (Get your mind out of the gutter) Bonus traits: Tough x2, Booming Voice Can choose the Berserker background if desired Roll 2D10 for maximum hit point capacity. Category:Osterre Category:Species